Life After Breaking Dawn:Renesmees Hidden Secrets
by TwilightSpecialSeries
Summary: Renesmee has Secerets that she has hidden from her Mother, Bella, and surprisingly, her Father, Edward. Find out what she's neen hiding in this edge of your seat thriller!
1. Caught

**(Well, here we go! The beginning of the story! In this episode, it all starts and you will be surprised at Renesmee's actions! Enjoy!)**

**Life After Breaking Dawn: Renesmee's Hidden Secrets: Chapter 1**

**After a aggravating day, The Cullen Family return to their home. **

**Emmet and Rosalie head to the couch and start to relax. Alice and Jasper take their own seat on their side of the room and do their own thing. Carlisle and Esme head upstairs, no one knowing what there are up to, without a sound to their bedroom. Bella, Edward and Renesmee are last to walk through the door, and they are looking more dashing than ever, take a seat next to Emmet and Rosalie.**

"**What are we gonna do now?" Emmet starts.**

"**TV?" Renesmee suggested.**

"**Sounds good, sweetheart." Bella said in her angelic-like voice. "Emmet, if you don't mind." She asked. (The Television controller was closest to Emmet.)**

**Emmet makes a small click as he turns on the large flat screen. Well what do ya' know? Some baseball game is on that has Emmet's full, undivided, attention. He removes his hold on Rosalie and leans forward, paying little attention to his surroundings. **

"**Humph, Typical." Renesmee teased. **_**Maybe TV wasn't the best idea after all. **_**She thought to herself.**

"**What? It's not illegal." Emmet shot back.**

"**Well, duh, Captain Obvious." Renesmee gave a little smirk. Bella and Edward gave her a warning look to **_**cut it out. **_**The wise 13 year old ignored them and was ready for the upcoming argument between herself and Uncle Emmet.**

"**Better watch your mouth, little lady." Emmet sounded sarcastic.**

"**Well I could if I had a mirror." She said with no shame whatsoever. Bella nudged Renesmees arm. Edwards jaw tightened as he knew what was going to happen. He met Emmets glare and heard some rather annoyed thoughts.**

_**Damn kid. When will she learn?! She's 13 for crying out loud! And if she throws one more crack at me-**_

"**Emmet," Edward warned, "you are arguing with a 13 year old, and Ness," He turned to his daughter, "Your arguing with a 170 year old **_**experienced **_**Uncle. Now, please behave yourself, sweetheart."**

"**Yes Daddy." Nessie turned back to the television and watched, bored out of her mind, in silence.**

_**How do you do that? **_**Emmet wondered.**

"**She's my daughter, and I know how to handle things in a complete mature way."**

"**Who are you talking to?" Bella-Edwards beautiful angel-like wife-asked curiously.**

"**Emmet, he's so immature, he lets even Renesmee get to him." Edward said with a smile made just for Emmet.**

"**Well, if the kid doesn't wanna watch TV," he turned towards his little niece. "Then what does she want to do?" He asked impatiently.**

"**Babe, calm down." Rosalie interfered. **

"**Oh, gosh," Alice said in the background. She obviously saw what was coming. And sure enough…**

"**I know!" Renesmee talked loudly. "why don't we play a game?"**

"**Well, what kind of game?" Edward asked, totally paying attention to Renesmee.**

"**How about…Truth or Dare? Me and my friends play it at school all the time! And this one time," She chattered on. "It was my turn and I had to kiss-" She stopped dead in her tracks. **

"**WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the complete same time with their musically gifted voices.**

**She thought about other things so her father would not know the truth.**

_**Um, ok, Ness, keep calm, and think about something else…uh….I love my Dad, I love my Dad, I love my Dad…**_

**She kept chanting in her head hoping her father would not catch the real truth. Edward kept a stern eye on her. He looked as if he were in full protective mode.**

"**N-n-nothing. Nothing. I s-said nothing. Gosh, why are you always yelling at me?" She tried to cover up what she just said.**

**Funny how preteens are now days. Everyone in the room took a good look at Renesmee and got very curious in the subject. But later realized they will find out soon enough.**

"**Renesmee, we will speak of this later. But now, we shall have fun, as you wish." Edward was so spoiling her. But it was all an act so he will get the truth out of her later.**

**Everyone was in shock after what Edward has said after he just found out his daughter kissed a…boy.**

"**No, Edward, we have to find out what's happening with our daughter." She looked at Nessie. "Ness, what's going on? And what do you mean you kissed…someone?"**

"**Well, yea…" Renesmee responded slowly, ashamed.**

"**Unbelievable. You kissed a boy before you even got your period?!" Bella's voice got higher.**

**Renesmee's eyes shot up. That reminded her of something.**

**All eyes were on Nessie. So much eyes. So much pressure. So much intensity for this little preteen hybrid.**

**Not able to withstand another second of this, Renesmee knew she couldn't just walk away from this and she knew her parents would never let it go until the absolute truth was told, she finally said,**

"**Mom, can I talk to you upstairs, for a sec?" Renesmee shyly asked.**

**The question calmed Bella a bit. She liked the idea of her daughter needing her. She nodded and the two beautiful young ladies gracefully walked up the stairs to Renesmee's bedroom.**

**Edward got concerned and rather curious now, so he too, stood from his stop, excused himself and walked to the stairs.**

**Carlisle and Esme were just walking out of their room when Bella and Nessie walked passed them with Edward close behind. Not knowing Edward was behind them, Bella accidentally shut the door in his face. It looked rather awkward as Bella made this motion. Carlisle and Esme glared at Edward, puzzled.**

"**Um, what's going on, son?" Carlisle asked, curious.**

"**Well, it's not what you think for one thing, and, well we got home and Emmet turned on the Television set, Baseball was on, and Renesmee didn't like that and…" Edward continued on until his parents knew the whole story.**

"**How strange of Ness to mouth off to her Uncle. It's not like her." Esme explained.**

"**Precisely, Edward is there anything you know that's happening with her?" Carlisle added.**

"**I'm not certain, but I'm about to find out." Edward said strongly. "Now, if you will excuse me." **

**Carlisle and Esme headed downstairs only to find many confused, curious faces gossiping to each other. All except for Emmet, who was leaning towards the Television shouting,**

"**WHOO! HOMERUN, BABY! HOMERUN! YEAH!"**

**Edward rolled his eyes, turned to Renesmee's door and knocked twice.**

"**Bella? Renesmee? May I come in, please?"**

**Renesmee opened the door and signaled her father to sit on the bed next to his wife. Renesmee sat across from them, on her desk chair, and looked embarrassed for what was coming next. But there was one thing bothering her. She was pondering on about the fact that she kissed a boy was a big deal. It was a huge deal, already, and she did not even finish her sentence.**

"**Mom, Dad," She started finally. " I have some-" She cut off realizing the wrong term. "Lots of explaining to do."**

**(Whooaa!! What's going on with Renesmee? And why didn't she tell her parents? If you have an idea please share it with me! Leave me a review telling me what's on YOUR mind! Chapter 2 of Renesmee's Hidden Secrets will continue shortly!)**


	2. Spilling The Beans

(Alright guys, it's finally here! Chapter 2 of Renesmee's Secrets! This story if from Renesmee's POV. You will be absolutely shocked at the fact that you thought Renesmee was a sweet, innocent little girl!)

Renesmee's Hidden Secrets: Chapter 2

I could already tell Mom and Dad were getting tense with extreme concern. Dad had a calm, smooth expression, but I could tell that he was egger to hear what I had to share. I could only tell one thing for sure, Dad was using all the energy in his power to try and get into my head. Mom, well she was restraining herself from just bursting out what she was hiding. And hat was to many questions for the Human mind to answer- and keep up with for that matter. I knew they wanted to know exactly in total detail, what was going on with me. Well, Mom, your about to find out. And trust me, you will not be happy.

I tried to use all the power in my will and try not to think of _anything._ Since I knew I didn't have that strength, I continued my chanting.

_I love my Dad, I love my Dad, I love my Dad…_

I continued only because I knew my Daddy was the only one who could actually get inside my head. So, why not smother him? I…guess it's working.

Dad glared at me and chuckled. "I love you too, Ness." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and laughed nervously. Should I dare look at my Mother? I'm going to have to for the upcoming.

"Renesmee, darling, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Mom spoke in a toned voice. She was on the edge of the bed, ears open wide, ready to find out.

"Um…yes Mom, oh…kay…" I responded shyly.

I readied myself, took in a deep breath and looked at both my parents.

Back forth. Back forth.

_Where do I start? What do I say? Look, Ness, just tell them and everything will be okay. I-I think._

"Mom," I started. "Dad, there are quite a few things that aren't um…good. And I thought I should tell you now so things don't get worse if I'm caught later."

"Alright, sweetheart, can you start by telling us about your…um…little game of Truth or Dare?" Dad asked softly.

"Um, yes." Another deep breathe exhaled out of my body. "It was right after Gym class, me and my friends did not know what do do at recess. I mean we had, like, 45 minutes to kill." I explained.

"Wait, which friends?" Mom asked.

"You know them. Chevelle, Kristina, Chloe, Cheryl and blah bluh blah…" I didn't want them to hear the last name so bad.

Dad gave me 'The Look'. Uh oh, Father's Intuition. "And who?" He asked suspiciously.

I knew I was at the bottom of the Food Chain. Well…sort of. But at this moment, with only the 3 of us in the room, I was at the bottom, completely powerless.

"And…well…this…um…"

"Baby girl, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Mom encouraged.

"And this…boy." I knew they wouldn't stop until they got everything out of me, so I just spilled the beans. "His name is Hunter, and I met him just before Recess. We were back in the classroom, and my Kristina introduced me to him. We were just automatically friends. And so we all decided to get together and do something fun. We all agreed to Truth or Dare."

"Okay…" Mom thought for a second. "Go on,"

"Then we…we snuck into the Janitors closet."

"You snuck into the Janitors closet?" She said it word for word. It sounded irritating to me. Even with her musically-gifted voice.

"Yes, may I continue?" She nodded sarcastically. "Then it was my turn and Chevelle dared me to lock lips with Hunter…for 10 seconds."

"Renesmee! And you agreed to this? W-why would you kiss a guy you just met?" Mom was getting pissed. Here come the questions I thought.

"Well, yes I agreed to this. I just told you I _did_ it." I have a pinch of 'tone' in my voice.

Mom looked at me, surprised at my past actions. Dad was just frozen quiet. Just listening to what I had to explain.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. "That's not all that happened."

Dads eyes shot up to meet mine. He finally spoke. "What do you mean? You did more?"

Gosh, adults and their concertions. I rolled my eyes to myself.

_You know what, Ness, you could of ended right there, but NO, you had to open your big mouth and kept talking! Geez, when will you learn to shut up? _I thought to myself knowing Dad heard me.

"Well, he sort of-" Dad rudely cut me off.

"Did he hurt you?!" Dad asked in a pretty loud voice.

"What? No! Well you see, when we were um…making out…he opened my mouth with his lips and put is tongue-" Damn it. Hate getting cut off in the middle of my sentences.

"He French-kissed you?" Dad asked, in total protective mode. Mom was wide-eyed not believing what she had just heard.

"Well if that mean putting each other tongues in out mouths, then yes." I was a little to confident.

Dad was super pissed, I could sense it. I knew he wanted to mess up whatever guy that sucked on his daughters tongue.

"Hunter what?! Oh, hell no. You did not just tell us you made out with a guy you just met the way married couples do?!" Mom was passed pissed already. She was in Hell territory.

"Y-yes…" I answered anxious.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you are! I am shocked at your behavior young lady." I frowned at my Mother.

But I started thinking about the kiss. How good it felt, and how much I enjoyed it. But I forgot one major detail.

Dad.

Omigosh. He just saw everything we did. Im am so dead.

Dad was staring at me in shock. I know he wanted to explode but he kept his anger inside, hiding it from complete destruction.

"I know, and I am sorry. But I want to be completely honest with you. I did some other things that are probably worse than this." I tried to change the subject, hoping Dad wouldn't notice.

"Well, please, explain." Mom asked.

I came right out and said it. "I ditched school once a week for 5 weeks." I said fast.

"WHAT?!" Mom and Dad said it in musical sync the same time.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well, were did you go?" Mom asked vigorously.

"You see, Jake meets me behind the Cafeteria and we go to Aunt Emily's."

As soon as Dad heard that Jacob Black was involved in this, he looked like he wanted to rip a head off. "You mean to tell us that Jacob was in on this too? Unbelievable, Renesmee. And absolutely, completely irresponsible of you." Dad scolded.

I frowned at him.

"What does a 13 year old do with five 17 year old Werewolfs?" Dad asked astounded.

"Well, we go walking on the beach, hiking, exploring, cliff-diving-" I explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you say you go _Cliff-Diving_ with Jacob Black?!" Dad was funny.

"No! Ha-ha, I made that one up!" I burst into laughter hoping they would laugh to.

Not even a smile.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can not believe you've done these things behind our backs. I will make sure the school keeps an eye on you, and you are not to see Jake until you realized what you have done is wrong." Mom ordered.

I frowned. I was drowning in sadness. But I knew I had to do this.

"Yes, Mom. But I have to tell _you _something." I turned to Dad, giving him a warning look.

Mom turned to Dad, gave him a peak on the cheek, and mouthed the words 'You will find out later'. He smiled and walked out of the room.

I knew Dad was downstairs when I heard a blend of questions.

"What happened?"

"Who did she kiss?"

"C'mon, tell us!"

I didn't hear dad's voice because me knew this was only between Him, Mom, and me. I smiled. And…I heard Uncle Em. Still watching Baseball apparently.

"WHOO HOO! ANOTHER HOMERUN! YEAH, BABY! WHOO!"

Me and Mom laughed. But it didn't last very long as I started.

"Mom, I have to tell you something important. But please don't freak out." I warned.

"Promise. But why did your father have to leave?"

"I feel comfortable talking to _you_ about this sort of thing than anyone else."

"I'm honored." She smiled at me.

"Okay." Deep breathe in. "Something happened to me."

(OHH! You guys are so mad at me, I know. But that's how I role! Leaving you on the edge! don't worry, I wanted to inform you that I upload my Chapters every 1-3 days! So, you don't have to wait long. Anyway, what did you think! Pretty awesome huh? What were your actions on Renesmee locking lips with this mystery guy? And her skipping school with Jake? didn't see that one coming didja? Well, Chapter 3 of Renesmee's Secrets are coming next!)


	3. Choices

**(Alright here's Chapter 3. It was the most fun to write so far because you find out why Renesmee is acting weird. And she gets upset because she wasn't happy with her consesuences, And her mom. Also there are 2 POV's in here so do not get confused. Enjoy reading!)**

**((Chapter 3 Part 1))**

**Renesmee POV**

**You know, I was really preying Mom wouldn't freak. I mean what I was about to tell her is a pretty big deal in 'Mom World'.**

"**Sweetheart, did anything bad happen to you?" Mom asked.**

"**No…well I don't think it's bad."**

"**Did you get hurt?" She was relaxed. Good sign.**

"**No, not at all, it's just that something happened to me a couple weeks ago and I didn't have the time or courage to talk to **_**you**_** about it. But I think now is the perfect time." I explained.**

"**Okay, please tell me, sweetheart."**

"**Alright, 2 weeks ago, I was in the taking a shower, nothing seemed to be wrong, and I started feeling something sort of awkward."**

"**Awkward? How?" Mom was puzzled, I guess.**

"**Well, you see, when I was washing my hair I felt a sort of 'sensation' of something."**

**She looked at me like I was speaking a totally different language. I don't like it when she does that. Makes me feel like an idiot.**

**My eyebrows pressed together, looking for the right choice of words to fit into a sentence.**

"**It felt like I was…um…using the bathroom," I know I sounded stupid, but I could tell Mom already had an idea of what was happening to me. "But I just ignored it thinking it was the water…streaming down my legs."**

"**Huh, Renesmee I-" **

"**Can I finish? I wanted to tell you myself. I didn't exactly want any guesses, if you don't mind, Mom."**

**She smiled and somewhat understood. She stayed quiet.**

"**Okay, when I was washing myself, I bent down to scrub my legs when…I saw something that kind of got me freaking out for, like, 2 seconds until I realized what had happened." I went on. "There was a stream of red liquid coming from **_**me. **_**I was scared but I knew I had just became a…woman."**

**Mom took a fast breath in and…"Oh my gosh! Renesmee! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mom asked, frantic.**

"**I told you, I didn't have enough courage too!" I repeated.**

"**Well, I have to ask, how did you clean yourself up?" She pursed her lips.**

"**Well…it was the day when everyone went out except for me and Aunt Alice. And apparently, she um….could smell it. And when I finished and came out, she asked me if I had just gotten my period and I knew I would get busted if I said 'No' so I confessed to her. And I told her not to tell anyone. And she didn't."**

"**Oh, Renesmee! You told your Aunty and not me? Why?"**

"**I told you, I didn't tell her, she asked and I said 'Yeah' because I knew she wasn't stupid. She just wanted me to tell the Truth! And I knew if I told her, she wouldn't freak out like you are now!" I have to admit, my tone was getting a bit cocky.**

"**Excuse me, do not talk to me like that young lady! I just wanted to know how you got cleaned up! And I still didn't get that answer!" Mom reminded.**

"**Well, how could I when your over here throwing remarks at me?!" I shot back.**

**Mom was P-I-S-S-E-D: pissed. "Just tell me what you did." She growled through her teeth. **

**I got a little scared so I confessed to her. "After I told Aunty Alice, she said she will take me shopping for some 'Feminine Supplies' after she gets ready. So we left and went to the store."**

"**And what did she buy for you?" Mom asked irritated.**

"**She bought me 3 boxes of…pads and…um…tampons." I said anxious.**

"**Alice bought you your first 'personal supplies'?" Mom asked, a little sad.**

"**I mean yeah, Mom. Better to be prepared then last-minute." I reminded.**

"**Mmm Hmm. I guess so. What's bugging me is that you didn't tell me."**

"**No, there is something else bothering you, too." I sarcastically said under my breath.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Look Mom, that's not all your upset about, your just mad because you weren't the first one I told and that your not the one who bought me my stuff!" I yelled at her. Man, I am pushing her to the limit. Here comes!**

"**Renesmee, how dare you make judgments about your own mother! That is not true! I am telling you right now, stop making assumptions about everything!"**

**I frowned at her, turned around out of her view, and rolled my eyes.**

**((Chapter 3 Part 2))**

**Alice POV**

**Our family room was rather quiet as everyone drowned in silence and wonder as they listened to Bella and Nessie squabble upstairs.**

**I knew I was in trouble as Bella screamed my name.**

"**ALICE, GET UP HERE!" Bella growled.**

**All eyes turned to me. I-one at a time-looked at everyone as a **

'**last glance' look.**

"**Alice," Carlisle warned. "Why is Bella calling your name?"**

**My eyes widened. "I-I don't know." I lied.**

"**Yes you do," Edward teased. "You know exactly what's going on." He chuckled.**

**I threw a pillow at him and he caught it reflexively. "Shut up." I warned under my breath and shot him a look.**

**He rolled his eyes and turned back to the Television. "Your going to have to face her sooner or later, Alice." Edward talked facing the TV set.**

**I looked at Jasper, sitting next to me and gave him a hug. "Here I go," I said. "Promise you'll be at my funeral." I asked.**

"**Bella would never hurt you." He reassured me.**

"**Pshh yeah right, by the sounds of her voice, the only way your leaving this house is in a glass full of your ashes." Rosalie said sarcastically. **

"**Yeah, you and I alike, you know, if you don't step up your game in bed, sister, Emmet's gonna have you leaving this house in a box labeled 'Ship To Someone Who Cares'." I growled back.**

**Rosalie stood up and Emmet laughed, pulling her back down. "Haha, good one, Alice!" Emmet congratulated. Rosalie stared at him in disbelief. "I-I mean…shut up?" He said searching for the right words while looking at Rose.**

"**Hey! Cut it out! You guys are ridiculous!" Esme warned.**

"**ALICE! NOW!" Bella yelled.**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming," I screamed back.**

**I hadn't ever given much thought into when Bella would get upset with me. **

**I opened the bedroom door, only to fins Bella standing right there looking very horrifying.**

"**Alice, why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked.**

"**Tell you what?" I have to say I asked that rather believably.**

"**Don't give me that crap! Why didn't you tell me Renesmee got her period?" She was yelling at me in a whispered tone.**

"**Well, Bella, what can I say? When I am asked to keep a promise, I keep it." I explained.**

**Bella let out a sigh. "Alice, I'm sorry for yelling, but I just…and she's my daughter…and oh! I don't know."**

"**Bella, its okay." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything is okay now. It's over and you can't change time. So please, do not be upset with Nessie, she did nothing but gather the courage to tell you the truth." I reminded.**

"**Huh, once you think of it that way, it's not bad," Bella agreed. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. Please come here." She asked. I knew if she was a human, she would be crying.**

**I released my grip on her, as she hugged her daughter. "It's okay, Mom, and I'm sorry, I should not of talked back to you." Nessie said. As her head went over her Bella's shoulder, I noticed her roll her eyes.**

"**Okay, sweetheart, Bella let Ness go and looked her in her eyes. "Just promise me, next time something happens, please come to me. And If I-" She paused."If Aunty Alice or me are not around, just keep it to your self unless it is completely necessary to tell someone else." Bella explained.**

**I was honored to be trusted by Bella. "Shall we go downstairs? Ness, I think you should eat something. It's getting late."**

**They agreed. As we walked out the door I said, "Thank You, Bella."**

**She smiled and walked ahead of me and Ness, possibly to go see her Edward. I laughed and suddenly…stopped dead in my tracks. Then I saw it. It was so clear, it was like it was right in front of me. I could see everything. Everyone. And I saw Renesmee…with Jacob. They were talking. Behind the Cafeteria. Now, they were heading up the hill through the trees. **

**I took a big breath in. I grabbed Renesmee's arm and told Bella we would meet her downstairs. I took Nessie back to her room. "Ness, don't do it."**

"**Don't do what?" She asked curious.**

"**Don't skip school tomorrow." I warned.**

"**W-what? H-how did you know…I-I mean I am not going to do that!" She said anxious.**

"**Don't play me, Ness, I know you are going to skip with Jacob! I saw it!" I spoke with a low but managed voice.**

"**But-" **

"**No buts. You are not skipping. Not now, not ever. Do you understand? You could get in a lot of trouble!" I warned.**

"**You know your Future-Predictions are getting to me, Aunt Alice." She told.**

"**Yes, it happens, but please promise me one thing. You won't do it." I held out my little finger.**

**She gave me and annoyed look and hooked my finger with hers. I smiled and we continued back downstairs. She slowed her pace and I went past her into the kitchen to fix her a meal.**

**((Chapter 3 Part 3))**

**Renesmee POV**

_**I cant ditch Jake,**_** I thought to myself as I headed to my bathroom. **_**But I don't want to disobey Aunt Alice, either. Ugh, this is so hard.**_

**I grabbed my little blue box and sat on the toilet. **_**Gosh, these 'periods' are so irritating. Everyone is so lucky to be immortal while I'm stuck a hybrid. **_**I finished, exited my bathroom, and fell on my bed. I started at the ceiling for a few minutes until Aunt Alice called my name down for diner.**

"**Ness, diner's ready!" Aunt Alice yelled at me from below.**

"**Ill be right down!" I called back.**

**I stopped my thinking and ran down to the kitchen. As I entered the living room, all eyes were on me, especially Dad's. They looked the most concerned. **_**I wonder if he knew…eh, he is going to find out anyway. **_

"**Uh…hey guys!" I said hesitantly.**

**I heard a whole bunch of **_**Hellos **_**and **_**How are you's **_**and **_**What happened to you's**_**. Stuff like that. I ignored them and walked to the kitchen where a Steak diner was waiting for me on the table.**

"**Thanks Aunt Alice!" I said as I enjoyed my meal.**

"**Your welcome!" She called back as she joined the others.**

_**Everyone is going to be real mad at me if they find out what's going to happen tomorrow.**_

**I finished my diner. Mom and Dad walked me up to my room.**

**I tucked my self under my blankets while my perfect parents said,**

"**Good night, Renesmee, we love you." They said together in perfect harmony. **

**They kissed my forehead, left the room, and shut the door.**

_**Yeah, goodnight, Renesmee. **_**I thought sarcastically. But I wasn't ready for bed yet. So I just started thinking.**

_**Family or Jake**_

_**Family or Jake**_

_**Family or Jake.**_

_**Huh, they will never find out if I do it right. But Jake is my best friend and he will understand! But I have straight A+'s on my Report Card. Another day missed wont hurt. And I can get past security in a flash! But I will be disobeying my family. My family that I love and care for.**_

_**Which do I choose?**_

**I shut my eyes and fell asleep.**


	4. Betrayal

( Hey guys! How did you like Chapter 3? The beginning was awesome but it lagged off, I know. But if you actually understood it, then I guess it made a pretty good story. But in this Chapter, Renesmee will have to choose between her promise to Alice and risk it for her best friend, Jacob. After that…Alice takes Renesmee shopping for some more Feminine stuff. But what? You'll have to read to find out! Many more surprises await in RHS (renesmees hidden secrets) Chapter 4!)

Chapter 4

Renesmee POV

I awoke the next morning to the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon. My mouth watered as I took in all those wonderful scents. But food wasn't he only thing on my mind. I suddenly thought of the talk my mother, Aunt Alice, and I had. Then I remembered…my choice. Although I was aware of my mother apologizing to me, I hadn't forgiven her. So, I actually don't know what to do right now. But at this moment, the arrow is pointing towards Jake, I guess.

I got out of bed and made it up. Then I went to the bathroom to change my…uh…pad. _Gosh, I feel like a dog. _And changed my clothes into some jeans and a beautiful purple and black blouse. When I looked in the mirror for imperfections I noticed something about my figure. I was 'busting out.' The thought of myself wearing a Bra never crossed my mind but now that I get a really good look at myself, I see why every guy in school has been whistling and staring at me in awe. I was pretty hot. Sexy even. I was hoping Dad wasn't outside of my door listening to my thoughts.

"Huh, I wonder if Aunty Alice would help me…but if Mom finds out…ugh! This is so hard!" I said to myself.

I added some cute silver star-shaped earrings to my outfit, stuffed my hiking shoes into my backpack, slipped on my slippers, grabbed my jacket and headed down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen to find a room filled with aromas and Dad cooking over the stove. Mom, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were at the kitchen table talking story. Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose were on the deck enjoying each others company.

"Good Morning, Renesmee!" Everyone greeted.

I said my hellos and went out on the deck to talk with Uncle Em.

"Um…hey Uncle Em, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, Nessie-Girl, what's on your mind?" He asked in his strong voice. Uncle Em had to kneel down to get to my level. He was to tall and big, he made me look like an ant.

"You know a couple nights ago when I sort of…back-talked you?" I refreshed/

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm sorry for acting that way. I just wanted to let you know." I apologized

He smiled. "Huh, sure thing, and its no prob, Nessie-Girl. Its behind us now." He reassured.

"Nice! So… we're cool?" I asked.

"Totally, Girlie." he always gave me random nicknames. That's what I love about him!

I waved at Aunt Rose and she smiled then I walked back into the house. My eggs and bacon were on the table. And so was everyone else. It was so nice of them to sit at the table with me at breakfast and dinner. It made me feel like we were a normal family. Except for the fact that no one ate but me…but it still made me feel warm and fuzzy inside that they would do all this for me.

After I finished eating, it was about 7:30 am, so Mom and Dad drove me to school.

As we arrived I kissed them goodbye and watched as they turned around the corner, out of sight and hearing range. I turned around and my friends were walked towards me.

Chevelle was the first person to talk to me. "Hey, Ness, so what are your plans for today?"

"Yeah, you ditching or what? I bet you cant wait to see your boyfriend!" Kristina teased!

"Kris! You know he isn't my boyfriend! We are just friends!" I proclaimed. "And besides, even if we were, he would be way older then me." I proved.

"Nessie and Jacob sitin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cheryl teased.

"Shut up! I think I should at least find someone my age!" I fought back.

"Yeah, whatever!" Chevelle disagreed. "Well if that was true…we all know Hunter is hot!"

"Dude, totally! Hunter is a hottie! You two should hook up!" Cheryl said in absolute excitement.

I couldn't disagree, Hunter was a pretty good-looking boy. But I have to keep my mind straight. _Mom and Dad said no boyfriends until in 15._ I don't want to disobey them again.

"You know we should started walking to class." I reminded.

"Ugh fine!" Kristina said. "But stop changing the subject! Now, are you ditching or not?"

"Um…I don't know. We have, like, 15 minutes left until the bell rings." I said.

"Well make up your mind! No one is going to see you! And-oh! Lookie! There's Jake! Over there! Behind the cafeteria! Look!" Cheryl pointed out.

Sure enough, there he was. Standing behind the Café. "I don't know guys," I said anxious again. "I want to but my parents…I don't want to do things behind their back anymore."

"Ness, you do this all the time, and Jake wants you to go with him, and you wanna go to. Just go! Have fun! You have perfect grades. One day isn't going to make a difference! And you get your homework done anyway!" Chevelle made a good point. Sounded tempting.

"Huh, never thought of it like that. I like it. You know what? Maybe I will go." I said unashamed, forgotten my parents. And my promise to Aunt Alice.

"Yes! Now go! Have fun!" They all said.

"Okay. Huh, okay, I'm going to go! See ya later guys!" I gave in.

"Bye Ness!" They waved.

"Wait!" Chevelle called.

I turned. "What?"

"Up, down, side to side, Jake and Nessie, enjoy the ride!" She teased.

I stuck up a nasty remark with my finger.

They all laughed.

I ran towards Jake as he smiled at me. "Hey Jake! Long time, no see!"

"You too! I missed you, Ness!" His smile softened as he bent down to hug me.

I missed his voice. I loved it. I missed his hug. He was so strong, but so gentle when I was around. He was the best. My best friend. He was like a part of me I could never-will never-let go.

I hugged him hard, knowing I wouldn't hurt him, because he is practically stone. His body heat was an amazing sensation against my skin. Oh, I missed Jake so bad.

"So, are we going to Emily's?" I asked, ready for anything.

"Not exactly, Ness. We are going to do something a bit different today." He said. I loved the way he said my name.

"Huh? Different? Like what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Ness, it's a surprise. And it's pretty far from here, so, we aren't going to hike today…far. Please put on your shoes." He asked so nicely I couldn't resist.

"Um…then how are we going to get there?" I asked, putting my shoes on.

"You see…I didn't say absolutely no hiking. Just follow me." He asked.

"Alright." I areed. I stood up and followed him through the woods.

Jake lead me up a path we usually didn't take. It was unfamiliar. And I wasn't so sure. Once we were out of sight from the school, Jake spoke.

"Ness, I need you to get on my back and hang on tight." He asked.

I knew what that meant. He was going to transform. I loved seeing Jake change. It was so fascinating to me. So beautiful, so graceful. I awed at him.

He bent over and his spine moved in a unfamiliar way. Then in the blink of an eye he got bigger and wider. His hands turned to paws, his jaw increased, his teeth pointed and enlarged. And his whole bone structure changed.

And then we was his wolfy self. His eyes were beautiful. His fur was like nothing I had seen. So shiny and soft. I pet his head as he bent down to allow me access to his back.

I climbed on and he raced off. We must have been going at least 50 miles per hour. Jake was _fast_. We zoomed through the trees past all sorts of wild life. I felt like I was seeing, right in front of me, colors I never knew existed.

There was something about Jake. He made me feel so safe. He made me feel I could talk to him about anything. I could be my true self around him without worrying about being judged.

We came to a stop and I hopped off his back while he changed back.

"Here we are, Ness." He said.

I took a look around and saw nothing but pure beauty and wonder. There was blue skies, an ocean horizon, green trees, and we were on a high cliff. What? Maybe 50 feet high? I didn't care. It was so beautiful.

"Wow, its so beautiful." I said in shock. The good kind of shock.

"Do you recognize that road over there?" He pointed to a road lining a cliff across the ocean.

"Yeah, you took me there once and we watched Sam guys' jump off…"I took it all in. "Oh my gosh! We are on the cliff the jumped of?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Ness. We are." He looked at my eyes as I stared out to the horizon.

"This is-huh, this is just...not real. This doesn't exist! Its unbelievable." I stated.

"Hey, you wanna know something about this cliff?"

"Yes!" I said quickly and enthusiastically.

"You mother jumped off it once." He admitted.

"What?! No she didn't!" I nudged his arm.

"Actually, she did. She did it to see your-um, she did it to see something." He responded hesitantly.

"She did it to see who?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, Ness, let it go."

I knew Mom would tell me. She would get mad at Jake for telling me, but she will. Now or later.

"…ok?" I said kind of freaking out my own Mom jumped off this cliff. "What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" He asked.

"What does it feel like falling down into the ocean?" I fanaticized, looking over the edge.

"Well, it's a huge rush. Like your floating. Seems like it lasts forever until you realize your already in the water. Waves pounding you. Its awesome. I think everyone should do it at least once in their lives." He explained, perfectly clear.

"You think I can do it anytime soon?"

"Hmm…not sure. What do you think your parents would do to me if they found I took you cliff-diving? And what if you cant get back to the surface like your Mom?" He shut his eyes hard after realizing he accidentally said something he wasn't supposed to say.

"Yes I can get back. I can hold my breath forever with out dying. What do you mean like my Mom did?" I said.

He shuddered at the sentence that involved me word 'dying' and me in it.

"Ugh, Nessie, your mom jumped in, but when she came back up to surface, a huge wave fell right on her. She came up again, another wave pushed her back down. I jumped in and got her. Saved her life, I guess." He explained.

" Seriously? Oh my gosh, Jake I-I had no idea. You do realize I am on this earth right now because of you?!" I wondered if he was telling the truth. I guess he was. I knew because his eyes got watery. Was _Jake_ really _crying_?

"I thought she wasn't going to make it. I thought she was gone. I brought her back on shore and gave her my breath. And that's all it took. One breath of air to make her still here today." He looked away from me, and I heard him sniffle his nose.

"Jake…" I grabbed his face with my hands and turned it back towards me. He was...crying. He made me water-up to and I told him something that made him strong again. "Jake, you gave my mothers life. Actually, you saved 2 lives. You saved my mother and me. You are the best possible person on earth. Thank you Jake, for telling me, for bringing me here, for everything." I hugged him. "For everything." I repeated.

"Ness, I'm sorry." Why was he apologizing?

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for ever telling you that. Please don't tell your mother I said anything. Please?" He looked me straight in the eye. I couldn't do anything to hurt him, so I promised. And we sat close to each other. For a long time. Crying. Thanking. Apologizing. Holding each other.

"Nessie, your Mom was, and still is, very, very important to me. And I know I couldn't let anything happen to her. Now I know why. It all payed off. It's because of you, Ness. You're the reason why I found her under the water. You're the reason why I saw her jump off. It's all you, Ness. Thanks."

"I don't know what to say, I just…No. Thank you. You saved my mother. And…I-I…" Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I wouldn't be here right now if you havent saved her. Just…just…thank you, Jake, thank you. You're my best friend."

About an hour later, we both got up, I got on Jake's back and he got me back to school in time. When I off-loaded myself, Jake changed back to human to say goodbye.

"Bye, Jake. Thank you. For everything." I hugged him tight.

"I'll miss you, Ness. See you next week." Jake hugged back.

I got to the drop-off just in time for my parents to see me walk up to it.

"Hey, Ness!" My parents greeted.

"Um…hey." I responded, not really paying attention to them.

I got into the car, and stared into the woods where me and Jake trailed off. And, right there, I saw him.

His beautiful eyes, shiny coat, and all his other wolfy details. It made me smile.

Our eyes met and he watched me. Making sure I was safe.

* * *

I was up in my room, pretending to study as I sensed someone coming towards my door.

"Ness?" Aunty Alice called. "May I come in?" She asked.

I got worried. I thought she would of seen me and Jake at the Cliff. "Uh, yeah, sure. Come in." I answered.

She entered my bedroom and took at seat on my bed. "Ness, I've noticed something about you, and I think I should do something about it, but…your Mom has to be involved in it, too." She explained.

Uh oh! She knew! She knew I ditched! She knew I was with Jake! She knew I was at the Cliff! She knew everything! My eyes widened and I prepared myself.

"Um…what exactly do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I have realized that your…" She cut off.

"Huh?" I bursted. "What are you talking about?!" I wanted to know if she knew so badly.

"Its nothing bad Ness, just that I have noticed your…breasts have formed and you are in bad need of a bra." She confessed.

"Really? That's what this is all about? That's it? Whew!" I said in relief. "I thought I was in trouble for something."

"Uh, no, but I would like to take you out shopping for some undergarments. If that's alright with you?" She said.

"Oh…um…okay. That's fine." I agreed, walking into my bathroom to stand in front of my mirror. She was right, I remembered talking to myself about it this morning. I was pretty…busty. You could tell I was in need of a Bra through my shirt.

"Yow!" I said loudly. "You are soo right. When do we leave?"

I was actually exploding of excitement inside.

"Hold on there, we have to take your Mother, too. If she finds out, shes going to go crazy again!" She reminded.

"Good point, I think we should get her."

We both walked downstairs to find Mom snuggled up against Dad.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She responded, facing the TV set.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Uh, what did you do now Ness?" She asked irritated, turning around, surprised to see Aunty Alice by my side.

"Nothing! Its just…" I cut off because everyone in the room turned to me and Aunt Alice. "Can I talk to you in private? Please?" I asked nicely.

"Okay," She said standing up.

When we all got to my room and everyone was settled, Aunty Alice started talking.

"Bella, Renesmee has to go shopping." She explained.

"For what?" Mom asked.

"For bras! I mean look at the poor girl! I cant even imagine how many guys are checking her out at school!" Aunty Alice confessed.

I blushed as Mom look at my chest for a second.

"Yeah, your right. Ness, is this okay with you?" She talked to me.

"Yes! I have always wanted one-I-I mean yeah, its fine." I covered up.

"Well, I guess we should leave! Come on, Bella, get your keys! We are taking your car." Aunt Alice was full of joy and excitement. As was I!

We arrived at a store somewhere in Forks and walked to the 'Bra Selection' part. There was so much to choose from. So many styles and colors. But I wasn't just about to pick one out and leave. I had to take measurements.

It was kind of awkward. But I did get them. 34...B?! Huh, I had no idea I was…well…that size.

"Wow, Nessie," Mom and Aunt Alice said together. "Pretty good!"

I went to the B section and there was so many beautiful and colorful bras to choose from.

"Ness," Mom started. "Please choose 5 that you like." She offered.

"Thanks Mom!"

"But you have to try them on!" Aunt Alice warned as I grabbed 5 pretty pieces of lace off the racks.

The first was Caribbean Blue with a nice turquoise gem hanging down the middle. Second was Hot Pink with small black lace lining on the edges. Third was full black with small diamonds lining it. Fourth was a sunny yellow color with a ribbon hanging down the middle. And last, was a lavender bra, with black lace and a few diamonds outlining the top of it. And hanging down was a small black ribbon tied absolutely perfect. It was my favorite.

I smiled at turned towards Mom and Aunty Alice. "So, what do you think?" I asked holding them up.

"I think they are perfect and pretty!" Aunty Alice said.

"Precisely, go try them on! And let us see!" Mom said.

"Okay, but can you come into the dressing section with me? Not in the room but outside the door." I asked.

"Sure." They agreed.

After we tired them on, we checked out and the total was $35. Seven dollars for ech piece.

When we got Home, I had a bag and no one knew what was inside except for Me, Mom and Aunty Alice. Me and Aunty Alice frolicked upstairs lauging t the confused faces while Mom took a seat next to Dad.

While upstairs, Aunty Alice helped my wash my new items and store them in my closet. She said I could were one tomorrow at school.

Nothing but total excitement came from me as I hugged Aunty Alice.

(So! Tell me what you think! OHMIGOSH Renesmee is now wearing bras! At a 34B too! Haha, this was such a cute but back-stabbing Chapter to write. Can you believe she broke her promise to Alice to be with Jake? But good thing she did, when Jake told her the story, she realized she was on Earth because of him. Whoa, pretty intense! Don't worry! Chapter 5 of RHS is coming soon to a computer near you!)


	5. Jake

_**(Hey guys! Know its been quite a while since I last wrote a Chapter but I was out of town for a bit. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. But on the bright side, I am here now, writing more Chapters for you! Now in this Chapter, Nessie hasn't been meeting Jake after school. She hasn't done it for about 6 months because he disappeared. And…you have to read to find out more on Chapter 5 of RHS!)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Renesmee POV**_

_**((Scene: In her bedroom 6 months since her last encounter with Jacob.))**_

_**I haven't seen Jake in about half a year now. I can't figure out why. I just…haven't. The last time I layed eyes on him was when I left school. **_

_**When I went behind the Cafeteria the next week, I didn't see him. And the week after that, and the week after that, and the week after that. What happened to him? Where has he been? What's he doing? Where was he now**_**?**

**I shut my eyes hard and sat up from my bed. I cleared my mind of Jake and went on to complete my regular morning routine. As I repeated my steps from my bathroom, back into my oversized bedroom, I started straightening out everything in the process. **

**After I finished cleaning, I ventured downstairs humming Kesha's 'Tik Tok' until I reached the living room, where everyone sat except my Mom and Dad, which was not unusual behavior because they are **_**always **_**in their bedroom doing only God knows what. I rolled my eyes and continued into the open, glass-walled room.**

**Uncle Jasper must have been the first one to sense my presence because he was the first to talk to me.**

"**Well, hello, Renesmee." He greeted. "You are awake a bit late."**

"**Um, yeah, I was…cleaning my room." I responded rather sleepy-toned.**

"**Wonderful. Are you hungry?" He asked.**

"**Um…I'll make something myself. Thanks."**

"**You sure, Ness?" Aunt Alice glanced at me.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure." I made my voice sound higher, with a pinch of sarcasm.**

**As I went onward towards the kitchen, I look suspicious but kept going anyway.**

**As I opened the fridge door to hunt out some eggs and bacon, my favorite, and closed it, Aunt Alice was standing right there behind the door which made my jump in surprise.**

"**Oh my gosh," I said, taking in breaths, holding my hand against my chest. "You scared me! You know you could of spoke, or made a noise!" I argued.**

**Ignoring my comment, she went on. "Ness, are you alright?" She asked.**

"…**yeah, I'm…splendid," I spoke quickly but wary.**

"**Doesn't seem like it." She stated with a chuckle. "Now tell me what's really going on."**

**I didn't respond. **

"**Ness." She spoke concerned. "Ness?"**

**I still gave no care of her in the room at all. I knew what she was getting to, I didn't want to talk about it. So I walked over to the stove and placed my ingredients on the counter next to it. Realizing I had forgotten something, I headed back to the fridge, but my shoulders were grabbed, and I was spun around.**

"**Renesmee!" She spoke in a irritated whisper. "Why are you ignoring me?"**

**I stared at her for a moment and finally words came from my mouth. "Because! I don't want to talk about what your making me talk about, when I clearly don't want to talk about it!" I groaned.**

"**Excuse me, I did nothing wrong, and here you are, yelling at **_**me**_**." She accused.**

**I thought about what I had just said. I blinked twice and spoke with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I just haven't been myself lately." I explained.**

"**Nessie, I am trying to help you, can you please tell me what's going on?"**

**I let out an annoyed breath and just wanted her to leave me alone so I let everything out. "Fine! I miss Jake, okay!" I could feel moisture form behind my eyes. "I miss him so much, and I don't know where he's been or where he is now! I'm scared something happened to him!" I started to sob.**

"**Renesmee-" She started.**

"**And, right now I have never felt like this before. I don't know why, I just do! I…I….I don't even know! Aunt Alice, I miss him! I miss him!" I cried as my voice faded off and I pushed my face into her stomach, and just sobbed.**

"**Renesmee, it's okay. Jake's fine. He's fine. You will see him again. Do not worry." She reassured.**

"**You don't know that!" I argued, tear-filled eyes.**

"**No, not yet. Shh, calm down." She said as she held me.**

**All of a sudden, I just felt a rush go right to my head for no reason. I felt dizzy. Nauseated. Dead. But out of nowhere, I just screamed-not my regular squeaks-but a blood-curdling scream that I know I have never made before. I never knew I was even capable of yelling this high.**

**I pushed Aunty Alice away and fell to the floor, and my head landed with a horrible cracking sound.**

**Nothing but Jake was in front of me. I could hear his voice. Thousands of times, over and over. It was just Jake. Millions of old memories that I was afraid gone. I screamed again, and again. But only for one word.**

"**JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!"**

**I kept yelling until I could feel sharp pains bursting in my eyes. Had the blood vessels in my eyes just popped? Oh, I didn't care because a harsh wave of pain came though me like nothing I've felt before. And. I. Just. Kept. Screaming.**

**The color of red and the blurred image of my family were the only things I could see.**

_**What**__**the hell is going on?! What's happening to me?! JAAKKEE!!**_

"**Renesmee!" I heard everyone cry at the same time.**

"**RENESMEE! Baby, mommy's here!" I knew she would be crying right now if she could. "Renesmee, please don't do this to me!"**

**I lost my breath. I couldn't breath. I tried everything, but it didn't work. I didn't know what was happening. It was like I wasn't even there anymore.**

"**Renesmee? Sweetheart? Renesmee? Please, squeeze my hand if you hear me. RENESMEE?" Dad talked like I've never heard before. "What? NO! SHE'S NOT BREATHING! GET THE MEDICAL PACK! CARLISLE!" Dad growled.**

"**NO! NO! RENESMEE! YOU AREN'T LEAVING US! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Mom was scared, and I wish I could do something about it, but I knew I couldn't. **

**Then I just stopped struggling and froze. Everything slowed and everyone was a blur. I could feel nothing but a sticky, wet substance under my head. That only meant one thing.**

**Blood.**

**I felt like I was being possessed. But I did manage to choke out one word.**

"**Jake."**

**Then I blacked out, with nothing but Jake in my head and the taste of blood on my throat and tongue.**

**(Words cannot describe how hard it was to write this. It's so intense and powerful. I cannot reveal what is happening to Renesmee. You must wait to find out. I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. I know I did. So, feel free to ask questions and leave me your assumptions. Thank You. Make sure you prey for Renesmee.)**


	6. Comma

(Hey guys. What did you think of Chapter 5? Pretty intense, huh? You ever wondered what happened to Renesmee? And why only Jake was on her mind? And where Jake has been? Find out! . . . In the next 2 Chapters of RHS! [--ch.6 and 7--] And I am starting a new thing. Like when there is a new character I will note that there is so you will not get confused.)

**NEW CHARACTER :: Lunna (loo-nah)**

Chapter 6

Jacob POV

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that, Sam?!" I shouted towards my innocent friend.

"Jacob, get a damn grip on yourself! Why did you even leave her with no notice in the first place?" Sam shouted back.

"You know _exactly _why! If I tell her, she's gonna freak out! I can't even imagine how depressed she will be after! She treats me like no one ever did before-for who I _really _am."

"Well, do you care about her….at all?" He asked, getting to his point slowly, which pisses me off.

"No shit! You know that I would do _anything _for her!" I explained, still shouting out all my anger.

"Then tell me, Jake, why did you leave her…without even doing as little as writing her a note informing her that you were leaving?" He argued.

"I…ugh! I don't know, okay? I don't know." I just fell to the ground, propped my knees up and lay with my arms over my face. "I don't know."

As I just layed there, I could sense Quil and Embry walking up to us. "Dude, what's up with Jake?" Embry asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thank you very much." I hissed through my teeth, removing my arms from my face.

I saw them roll their eyes. "Man, what the hell is your problem now?" Quil stated, amusement coming from his voice.

"Why do you always have to ask so many questions?"

"That was one. Now tell us! C'mon J-" I cut him off.

"Fine! Dammit, you are so irritating! Its Renesmee, okay?!" I shouted.

"Geez, man, if you miss her so much, why didja leave her in the first place?" Quil asked.

I hated that question. It irritates me so damn much. "Stop asking me that! I've been hearing that all frickin' morning! And you all know why I couldn't tell her." I shot back.

"Oh, right. Because of Lunna." He remembered.

"Yeah, because of Lunna! Now I'm leaving with her and moving to her home town where we can 'start a family'." I reminded sarcastically mocking my girlfriends words.

"Dude, just because you now have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can't still spend time with Renesmee." Sam suggested.

"I know. But that's the big deal. I have a _girlfriend. _And Renesmees not gonna take that to well. She's gonna think I won't have time for just me and her."

"You don't know that." Sam fought.

"Um, yeah, I do. I've spent more time with her ever since she was born then I do breathing. And I know you know that."

"Whatever, Jake. You know, your acting like you have to choose. Like between Nessie and Lunna." Embry said.

"Humph, I feel like I _should._" I groaned.

"That's selfish. And you can still spend time with Nessie, and have a girlfriend. It's not rocket science." Embry replied.

"UGH! I know, I know! I just…and Lunna…and Nessie…I-I-I just know it won't work." I complained.

"Just try." Sam said as the three of them spun around and burst off into the darkness of the forest.

I stared up into the clouds and then shut my eyes tight.

_How can I have two of the most favored girls in my life and spend equal time with them all the time? Huh, it is rocket science. _I thought to myself. _Dammit, Jake, what_ _the hell are you gonna do?_

Lunna.

Renesmee.

Love.

Friends.

I continued on into the pro's and con's of my two favorite people in the whole world.

I don't want to hurt Nessie, but I don't want to break Lunnas heart. Gosh, why does this have to be so hard? It doesn't seem like it, but it just…_is_. I'm contemplating whether I should tell Renesmee or just leave, but that's not right. Its stupid and sick. But if I do, I'm worried or her reaction, and I don't want her getting upset and doing something reckless.

"Jake?" I heard a familiar voice call from the distance.

Lunna.

"Lunna?" I asked, knowing who it was.

She turned around toward my direction. "Oh, hi, Jake!" She greeted and sat next to me.

"Hey, what's goin' on, babe?" I asked, knowing she loved when I called her that.

She smiled. "Nothing, just looking for you. And…I want to tell you something!"

"Sure, what is it?" I perked myself up on my elbow facing her.

My lord. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair with dark blond highlights, her even skin tone, beautiful blue-green eyes. My eyes ventured down. Her body. Damn. Body of a goddess. She was perfect. And all _mine._

I chuckled as she talked. "So, I was online, and I was searching for a house. And I found a perfect little 3 bedroom, 3 bath house! It's so cute and it over-looks the ocean! Its absolutely beautiful!" She explained. "I think would be perfect for us!"

"That sounds great, babe. But…" Snapping back to reality, I forgot one minor detail. "How much is it?" I asked.

"Um…$270,000." She explained quickley. "But its such a perfect home! I mean its 3,830 square feet, baby!" She begged. "And it has a pool complete with a Jacuzzi!"

My eyes widened. But if she was happy, I was happy. "You do realize if we leave to early without planning, we would be on our own. With our own bills. And nothing but the money out of our pockets, you know." I warned.

"Yes, I know. But I also know that we can do it. As long as we have each other." She spoke fluently.

I wasn't sure if she realized how hard it would be to move from _here- _away from all my family and friends, and…Renesmee-and go all the way to her home town.

Hawaii.

It was so far away, and the flight there, itself was major expensive. Not to mention long. "I'll have to think about it, babe. I mean, it's so far away and I've known we have been somewhat planning it but…I'm so far from _my_ family and friends. I just wish there was somewhere we could go that's right in the middle." I dreamt.

"Aww, baby, I hadn't thought of that, I'm so selfish." She said with her puppy-eyes look. Of chores, to my natural instinct, I fell for it and leaned in to kiss her on her plump, rosy lips, completely forgetting everything and everyone. Except Renesmee.

"It's okay. But if only we could do something to fix that. Like move just to the edge of California. That was it's so much more easy to visit our families." I suggested.

"I know. But you never met my family yet. And come to think of it, you have never even been to Hawaii, Jake." She made a good point. But my mind just blanked and I just blurred Lunna out of my vision and nothing but Nessie came to my mind for no reason at all. I stared ahead of me into the horizon and just spaced.

"Jake?" Lunna asked.

"Jaakkee…" She repeated.

"Jake!"

"Wha-?" I said foolishly, snapping out my vision.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked, confused.

I didn't answer. I just layed there and thought.

"Jake! What's going on?"

"Babe," I said out of nowhere. "I have to introduce you to someone." I said with my eyes targeted on hers with a big smile.

"Um, okay, but-" Before she could finish, I pressed my lips against hers once again and she let out a soft moan.

Damn. Loved it when she did that.

We fell back to the ground and my hands cupped her face as we sensually finished our business.

* * *

As both Lunna and I arrived at my small house, I dialed one of my most treasured numbers.

Bella Swan.

"Hello?" An angel voice answered.

"Bella! Hey!"

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Jacob…Black?" She asked, anger building up.

"Um…yeah," I answered puzzled.

"Oh my gosh! Where the hell have you been?" She shouted.

What the hell? What's was up with her?

"Uh…places…look why are you screaming?"

"Jake, Renesmee has not been doing good! She's very hurt!"

"What?! She's hurt?! Wha-what happened to her?!" I heightened my voice.

"Baby, what's going on?" Lunna asked next to me, confused. I ignored her and continued my conversation.

"Renesmee told us that she hasn't seen you ever since the last time you ditched school together." She explained.

Shit. Why did Renesmee tell her that?

"Uh…yeah…speaking of that…I can explain-" She cut me off.

"Never mind, that! Jake, she was really depressed for 6 months and yesterday she passed out onto the hardwood floor and supposedly fractured her skull!" She yelled at me.

What? No. No. No. No. No. She did not just say that to me. Renesmee got hurt. Possibly because of me. Dammit, I promised I would never hurt her.

"What?! Renesmee? Why on earth did she pass out?!" I asked, stupidly.

"Jake, Alice told me that when they were talking, you came up into the conversation and Renesmee started crying. Then she started screaming and yelling out your name. She fell to the floor and lost a _lot _of blood. We did all we could."

I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. "No." I whispered. "Let me talk to her." I commanded.

"I would but…" She paused and took a deep breath in. "She's been in a comma for 7 hours. We are in the hospital right now."

That's all it took. The word _comma _and Renesmee involved in it was enough for me to hit full protective mode. Why was this happening to her? To _me_?

I started to sob slightly.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lunna asked, concerned.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I'm coming up there." Is all I said as I hung up the phone with out even a goodbye.

"Lunna, we have to go to Forks." I demanded as I hopped into Billy's truck and started the engine with Lunna close to my side.

Tears dropped as I drove onto the highway.

(Again. More cliff-hangers. More intensity. Now, the next chapter will be so heart warming and breaking. it's the best of all I would say myself. But I need some encouragement. You know what to do if you wanna read Chapter 7! Buh-bye!)


	7. Tears

((Hey, sup? I am so sorry I have been out for so long but please enjoy this Chapter! That's all I have to say!))

Chapter 7

Jacob POV

The truck was quiet as Lunna and I drove to the hospital. Nothing but the sounds of my tears dropping on my jeans with a pit-pat rhythm.

"Jake…" Lunna asked.

"Hm?" I managed to choke out between tears.

"Are you alright?"

Pit-pat. "No…"

"Please talk to me, you scaring me, what's going on?" She asked with her hand soothingly rubbing my right leg.

"You know how I said you have to meet someone?"

She nodded.

"Well that someone is-is in the h-hospital…in a c-comma." I fought the acid on my tongue as the words left my mouth.

She blinked accessibly at my remark. "Oh no, baby…don't worry everything will be alright." She reassured.

"She's been out for 7 hours according to her mother." I responded. Pit-pat.

"Jake…I have to ask…who _is_she?" Lunna asked, ignoring my comment.

I took a deep breath in as I didn't want to say her name or I would probably drive us into a ditch. "Let's say she's a part of me I can't let go of. Her name is Renesmee." I stuttered. "R-Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And I have known her for 13 years. Ever since she was a baby."

"So she's 13? And she's your _best friend_?" Realizing those were the wrong choice of words, she re-organized her sentence. "I don't mean it like that…I mean…well…you know what I mean. I'm so sorry to hear about her, Jake."

Sniff. "It's k, I-I just…don't want to lose her." We pulled into the parking lot of the Forks Hospital. "And I'm so worried!" I totally lost it and, after parking, collapsed into Lunna's arms. She held me, comforting me, and sat there with me, being there till I recovered.

"You won't lose her, Jake, you won't. No one will ever do that to you." She promised.

As I finished my sobbing, we got out of the car and walked into the entrance, just in time to see Carlisle walking down the hall, quickly, back to us.

"Carlisle!" I shouted across the hall.

He turned and started walking toward us. But at the same time, I heard Lunna take a breath in.

"Jake! It's not safe…he's a-" She whispered, clear enough for Carlisle to hear.

I cut her off. "Lunna…I am so sorry…but you will be seeing…and smelling a lot of those. I promise I'll explain l-"

"Jacob," Carlisle said approaching us, staring at me, noticing the redness in my eyes, helping the fact that I have been crying. "What a pleasure to see you hear. I suspect you come to see Re-"

"Exactly. Where is she? Is she okay? Did she wake up? What's gonna happen to her?"

"Jake…she's still out…and there is nothing I can do. I am truly sorry." He explained.

I could feel Lunna shudder as she stood next to me. I knew this was hard for her since she was never this _close_to one of _them_.

"I had a feeling you would say that." I said as my head darted to the floor and spaced out.

"And who may this be?" Carlisle asked as I raised my head to find Carlisle looking at Lunna.

I took about a centimeter forward in front of Lunna. "Her name is Lunna. And she's my..." I stopped my sentence because I was afraid of Carlisle telling Bella or Edward...then eventually..._if_Renesmee ever woke up...they would tell her.

"Girlfriend?" Carlisle said finishing my sentence. "Lunna...is your..._girlfriend_?"

"What?! No...she's my, uh, cousin." I said, bluffing stupidly.

"Jake!" Lunna whispered in a shouting tone.

"Jake, please do not, I know she is your...girlfriend...and there is nothing to be ashamed of." He turned back to Lunna, his eyes moving up and down quickly. Me eyebrows came together. "She is a fine young woman." He admitted, turning back to me.

That pissed me off. Was he seriously checking out _my_girl?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't you have a girl of your own? Keep your fancy eyes to yourself." I explained, stepping in front of Carlisle, blocking all view of Lunna.

"Thank you," Lunna said as she came out from behind me. Then she just changed...like she didn't even know that he was...one of them. She walked up to Carlisle and held out her hand. My eyes widened at her gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you, um, Carlisle."

He hesitated and shook her hand, then shuddered the slightest bit at the feel of her hot skin. She too, shook as she felt the icy coldness of his hand.

"Alright," I said as I gently pushed Lunna away from the grip. "Can I see her, please?" I said with sympathy in me eyes randomly. "Please, I have to see her."

He gave me a hesitant look as if he were making a decision. "Yes, you may, but I must check with Bella and Edward. Please excuse me." He turned and continued down the hall.

Lunna and I walked to the waiting room.

"Jacob, you could of gave me a heads up that he was one of them, you know. And who are Bella and Edward?" She asked, irritated that I was dragging her into all this.

"Well...I thought you would know when we pulled into the parking lot. You can smell those things from a mile away. And Bella and...Edward," I hated saying his name. "Are Renesmee's parents. And, babe, you are going to be meeting a lot of them. And I mean _a lot_. There will be 8...and a half." I explained.

"What do you mean and a half?" She asked, ignoring the whole eight vampires to two werewolves thing.

"Well...you see...Renesmee is a...hybrid."

"Wha? How? That's not possible! The only way for her to-" I cut her off.

"Yes. Now...I will explain. Bella used to be a human and Edward was the vampire. And they got together...and he...um...knocked her up..." I paused to check her expression. "Bella went through hell to have Renesmee...but she did it."

"Okay, okay, I understand...so sad," She said sarcastically. I was surprised at her. "Now, when you say eight..."

"Yeah...eight" I lowered my voice and looked around the room then relocated my gaze to her eyes. "Vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, er...Rosalie-I hate her- Bella, and Edward. They are all part of Renesmee's family and I warn you, by the time you get out of this place, your nose would of melted off from the reek of those bloodsuckers." I said with a chuckle.

She nudged me and laughed then moved in to kiss me just as Carlisle walked into the room, stopping our action, with a confused expression. "Come with me, he said as he rolled his eyes just as he turned. "Kids," He said in such a quite whisper, but I heard it.

My eyes squinted at him in irritation. "Come on," I whispered to Lunna as she nodded and followed Carlisle.

We arrived to the door labled 'ER' which made me afraid.

"One moment, please, Carlisle said as he opened the door quickly and entered, neglecting us in the hallways.

I could hear muffled whispers. Apparently Cullen's forgot that we have hearing as well as they do.

"What? The the all-amazing Jacob Black is actually here?" I could hear Blondie shout.

"It seems so, I could smell him since her pulled up to the Hospital." Edward said in a tone that sounded like it was facing a wall. "And...he has a friend."

"Precisely. His...girl-" Carlisle started as I cut him off my knocking on the door loudly.

To my surprise, Edward opened it. "Hello, Jacob." He started as Bella came to the door.

"Hey-" I was about to greet when Bella came crashing through the door and pushed me really hard, which caused me crashing to the other side of the hall. "What the hell?" I shouted as I stood up, baffled.

"Jacob! Do you even realize what we have gone through because of you? Huh? Do you?" Bella screamed in such a nice voice it sounded like screaming.

Lunna rushed to my side at once. "What the hell is your problem?!" Lunna yelled at Bella which finally made Bella notice she was there.

Ignoring Lunna, Bella continued. "Renesmee has been out for almost 8 hours now! And the LAST thing she said was JAKE! What the hell do you have to say about that, Jacob?" Bella screamed.

"Bella," Edward stopped her and lead her back inside then shut the door, leaving only the three of us in the hall.

I have never seen Bella so pissed at me before. "Ouch, " I said I Lunna helped me to my feet. "She's so...strong." I admitted in shame.

"Jake, are you alright?" I nodded. "I take it that psycho was Bella?" Lunna asked as Edward hovered my the door in unbelief.

"Lunna....that's-" I choked out as she cut me off.

"Omigosh...Edward?" She whispered back in embarrassment.

"Yeah...chill down, babe, I'm fine." I got back up to my feet and pointed in Edwards direction.

"Is this um...Lunna?" Edward asked, brows pulled together.

"Yeah, I am." She answered. "Nice to meet you...Edward." She stood her ground, making sure she won't touch him.

"Look, Edward, can we come in? I have to see her. Please." I begged, taking over the conversation.

"Uh...you may. Come with me...and I'll make sure Bella is calmed." He assured.

"Thank You."

"Yeah..."

As he opened the door, he took a seat next to Bella who had her face in her hands.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmet and Blondie where in the far end of the small white room, just whispering to each other as they all took interest in Lunna.

But one thing in the tiny room caught me eye. It was so many tubes and equipment all leading to the center of the room which was blocked off by a bunch of heavy, dark curtains so no one could see inside, and no one could see out. That only meant one thing.

Renesmee.

All of a sudden, my body wen limp and I had to intention of standing so I just fell to the floor and sat against a wall, Lunna close to my side.

Several minutes past as someone finally spoke. "Jacob, I'm sorry for getting...physical with you back there," Bella explained in sorrow as her head went up, facing my direction. "Its...just...God! I don't know! I just...dammit, I can't even think straight with all this happening." She sobbed.

It made me feel so horrible. I felt like it was all my fault.

"Maybe because it is," Edward growled at me, out of nowhere. "Maybe we all wouldn't be here right now if you wouldn't of left her."

"Edward," Esme warned.

He exhaled quick and tended to Bella, once again.

"Hey, dog, who's this? Your little whore?" I heard Blondie say.

Lunna took a step forward like she was going to kick Blondie's ass. I loved that about her.

"Shut up, Blondie," I warned. "I don't need crap from you when all this is happening. So shut the hell up and be quiet." She growled at me. "Aww, is the little bloodsucker mad?" I teased.

She stood up. "Alright, bring it, mutt!" She called.

Knowing nothing would happen, I just sat there and stared at the curtains.

"Jake, would you like to...see her?" Alice asked, soft-toned, all of a sudden.

I was surprised that she asked, but how could I decline? Renesmee was my missing piece.

"Why? Don't we all want to know who the chick is?" Emmet asked with a laugh.

I snorted. "Uh...everyone...this is Lunna."

"Hello, Lunna, I'm Esme." Esme greeted nicely.

"Huh, finally someone _decent_." I added to myself.

Everyone around the room continued introducing themselves except for Rosalie which I ignored.

"...and you must me Rosalie." Lunna said sarcastically.

"No shit, and your Lunna. So how much for tonight? 50? 60 bucks a hour? Wow, Jake, you hit the lottery!" She snarled.

I bit my lip hard. "What is your problem?" Lunna asked, irritation blazing her eyes.

"Rosalie, cut it out now! You know what, why don't you and Emmet go outside and wait?" Esme commanded.

Rose rolled her eyes and took Emmet out of the room.

"I'm sorry for her behavior," Carlisle apologized.

"Yeah, you _should_get _that_checked out." I said.

"Um...so...Esme, I think we should take Alice and Jasper out so...Jake can talk to Edward and Bella." Carlisle said, trying to get everyone out of the room.

As they all left, the room was finally quiet. Thank God.

I let out a long breath. "Jake, Edward and I were thinking...and we want you to be alone with Renesmee." Bella admitted.

Edward shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. I loved his discomfort. It was funny. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh or smile. "Thank you." I said.

"Come on, Edward, we trust him." Bella said, urging him. "But...before we leave...Hi, I'm Bella." She greeted, towards Lunna, who was in shock.

"Uh...hello. I'm-"

"Lunna, nice to meet you. I am sorry for Rosalie's behavior. We will talk some other time, right now, I know Jake needs to see Renesmee." Bella apologized and walked out of the room.

As Edward walked past us...he had a warning. "Do not try anything stupid, or the only way you will leave this building will be in a body bag, mongrel." Then he left Lunna and I alone in the room.

"Jake...I love you. Everything is going to be alright." She promised.

"I love you too, Lunna. And thank you for being so supportive...but do you think I can have a few seconds alone with her?" I asked.

"Sure, baby, I'll wait out here. Anything for you." She agreed and took a seat where Bella was sitting.

I held me breath and stepped forward. I paused right at the beginning of the curtains, a bit afraid. But I gathered my courage and touched the slit of the drapes, preparing to open them.

I closed my eyes and opened the curtains. I stepped inside...and I was surprised of something. I felt no heartbeat coming from the vibe of the room.

I shuddered and opened my eyes. I felt my mouth went completely dry and my heart raced. I regretted opening my eyes.

Tears rolled down my cheeks once again.

Nothing but tiny drops of salty water hit the floor of the small space.

Pit-pat. Pit-pat.

((OMG I am so sorry for making Jake cry so much. I just want to let you know how fragile his character is in this story and how easily he can get hurt. Now, please, lemme know what you think of it. Because I know this wasn't the best Chapter, but I will do better in Chapter 8. Please savor the moment and suck it all in because I will have to do a lot of thinking for the next Chapter or RHS. Thank you for all the support! You guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G ::: AMAZING!!))


	8. TRANSLATION ::: CHAPTER 7

THERE WERE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH CHAPTER 7 AND I APOLOGIZE I JUST THINK U SHOULD KNOW WHAT THEY ARE

SENTENCE:

Bella screamed in such a nice voice it sounded like screaming.

TRANSLATE :::

Bella screamed in such a nice voice it sounded like singing.

SCENE :::

When Rosalie stood up and said "BRING IT, MUTT"

I MEANT TO ADD SOMETHING AFTER THAT :::

Esme got weary and stopped Blondie. "Rose, cut it out, sit down, and be quiet." She commanded.

"What? That's exactly what Jake said, Esme! Do not tell me you agree with HIM!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie, be quiet!" Esme once again commanded.

OKAY I THINK THAT"S IT. I AM SO SORRY. OKAY, BYE. I HOPE THIS WONT HAPPEN AGAIN.


	9. Fake Death

((I'm sorry about Chapter 7...anyways the coming Chapters will be filled with heartbreak and emotion. Especially between Jake, Renesmee and Lunna. Things may take different direction for two characters. For some, things may get better, for others bad transforms to worse. Have fun reading!))

Chapter 8

Jacob POV

Every bone in my body froze and I went into total shut down.

I never seen Renesmee in a less perfection state ever since she was born. Then it hit me, all the memories we had together ever since she was baby till this excruciating moment right here and now. The good, the bad, the happy times, and the sad, everything we did together, for each other, was for nothing. It all lead up to this. All because of me. Because I left her. I was just like half her heart, and when I left, well, you just cannot survive with only half your heart. It's all me. All my fault. Now one of the most treasured people in my life...is dying because of me.

My expression was blank and I could feel my mouth go completely dry. MY body went limp as I did not want to see her like this, but I knew I had to, because she needed _me_. And I needed her. We needed each other. Always and forever. We couldn't be apart.

I walked forward and just stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do. I could only wish for her to be awake and well. But a simple wish couldn't make her wake up. Not even with the greatest power on earth. Because I knew that this could be my last moments with her, so I had to make the most of it and not take the time for granted.

She was laying on a hospital bed, surrounded by bars, so she wouldn't fall off by accident. But who would move when they are in a comma? I'm so stupid. About everything. There was a thick cast around her head, soaked in _her_blood. Her face was neutral. Smooth, expressionless. She had dark puprple circles below her eyes, her skin was yellow-ish. But her perfect face, was still there, somewhere, somehow. Her once smooth, shiny hair was now lifeless and dull. Her neat curls were tattered and full of fly-aways and split ends. It was like she was falling apart.

It was deja vu. Just like with Bella when she was in labor with Renesmee. I remember I hated Renesmee, and though I now wish I never had that emotion for her before, but I did.

It was all happening all over again. Renesmee is fighting for her life. I put it off as when Edward was get surgical on Bella when she was huge with a child, trying to keep her breathing. Now it's my turn. I am trying to keep little Nessie alive.

Tiny, transparent tubes and needles were stuck in her arm, monitors were beeping showing her heart beat. It was so slow.

I saw her life-support machine. It was right there. The control buttons. The off switch. I could end her suffering right here, right now. I could make sure she arrives at a much better place where I know I can't hurt her ever again.

_God Dammit, Jake! What the hell are you saying? What, you wanna_kill _Renesmee? end her life to the point which you will never see her again? What is wrong with you?_

What is wrong with me? I thought. I can't do that! Why did that thought ever occour to my mind? I am so full of shit.

I cleared my mind again and stepped closer to her. When I gathered enough courage, I touched her hand. It was icy cold. Just like _theirs_. I lifted her hand and held it in mine.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee," I whispered. "This is all my fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I'm so, so sorry."

I took a seat in a chair near the bed and just sat there, being with Renesmee for several minutes until Lunna got concerned.

"Jake, is everything okay? Can I come in?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry, you can't see her like this. Lunna, we have to go away from here, now. I-I have pictures of her, you can see her then. Just...I can't be here right now. But before we leave, I need to say goodbye." I explained.

"...alright Jake, but... never mind...I'll wait in the truck." I heard her foot steps head out the door. I could also hear her saying 'Goodbye' to the Cullen's.

"Renesmee, please, please, please don't do this to me. If you can hear me..." I paused, searching for the words. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, or just open your eyes, or just make a movement...please? For me?" Nothing. "Renesmee?" Still nothing.

I then made a decision that I knew I would regret. I gave up.

I was to weak to try any harder. So I stood and kissed her soon-to-be-corpse on the forehead and walked toward the curtains. But a strange force tried to persuade me to go back to her and stay with her. I carelessly ignored it and just turned around to say some last words.

"...I-I'm so, so sorry, Renesmee, it's my fault your here. I'm sorry." Some last tears splashed on the floor and I was about to leave the room when something told me a sorry wouldn't be enough. "And...one last thing...I...I love you."

As I took a last look at her, I could hear her monitor beep like crazy. Her heart was racing. I grinned weakly, knowing she heard me...I guess. I stepped out of the blocked area and heard the beeping come to a halt and then a continuing buzzing sound. And I knew it. She was gone.

Dead.

I ran out of the room as I glanced at the Cullen's and they all took a quick glance at me...then they heard the buzzing...and saw nurses rush into the room.

Everything slowed.

As I started running, I turned back and saw Bella and Edward were the first to run into the room, next the rest of the family. I knew they would be crying right now if they could. I heard violent snarls and yells and commands. And and I heard my name. I knew what happened. They found out her heart wasn't beating and I was the last to get out of the room. It looked so bad. They think I killed her. Had I?

As things got back to normal speed, I looked ahead just in time to bang into a gurney with was being transported across the hall, I fell to the floor and hit my head with a loud bang. But I hoped up and ran outside to the truck. I could still hear screaming.

"JACOB! GET BACK HERE! JACOB!" I heard Bella shout. "NO! RENESMEE! NO!"

Then I saw him. Edward was standing at the entrance of the hospital. His eyes dark and in rage. "Jacob Black, what _did_you do to my daughter?!" He snarled, hands balling up into fists, knuckles white.

"Jake, what did you do? What happened?" Lunna asked.

I ignored her and gassed the pedal, speeding out of the now empty lot onto the freeway. I looked back and I saw Edward burst back inside.

_Shit. No. This is not happening. It's not happening. This is all a dream. NOO! Why? Why did you have to do this to ME, Renesmee?! WHY? _

I yelled at myself in my head.

I was going 70 miles per hour in a 45 miles per hour zone. But I didn't care, I had to get away. Someway, somehow.

* * *

Scene: Jacob and Lunna are in their new home in Oahu, Hawaii. (3 months since the supposed death of Renesmee Cullen)

_RING! RING! RING!_

My phone startled me and I fell off the edge of my large bed with a thud.

"Hello?" I said with a groggy tone.

"Jacob?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Bella...Bella Swan. I have to talk to you."

Holy crap. How long has it been since I've heard from her? Months I think...and suddenly, I remember why.

"Um-" She cut me off.

"Jacob, why haven't you been answering my calls?" She asked, suspicious.

"You know exactly why." I said, stalking out of my large bedroom, trying not to wake Lunna. I went outside and started walking around the pool.

"Jacob, I want to ask you something. And you better answer me." She commanded.

"What?"

"What did you do the day Renesmee's heart stopped?" She asked, neutral. Thank God.

Just hearing that name made me freeze and shudder. Made me wonder what happened after I left. "Look, Bella, I swear, I didn't do anything to her, I was just talking and when I left...her heart stopped and it looked awkward because I was just leaving and-"

"Jake, tell me, where do you think she is _now_?" I didn't want to answer so I kept quiet. "Do you want to know what happened after you ditched?"

I took interest in that. "Well, yeah, of course I do, but if you are going to give me some crappy lecture on how I killed your daughter, don't because I've had enough of that through all the voice-mails I've gotten from your husband, alright?"

"Before I do...one more question...do you think she's dead?"

"...I...I do...Bella look, I don't want to talk about this."

"Jake, Renesmee's...not dead." She admitted.

_What?!_

"WHAT?! WHA-HOW?! BELL-" I screamed.

"When you left, her heart did stop...and I think you know why. But...we managed to paddle her...after 7 times. But she came around-"

Seven? That's out lucky number. Renesmee and I always did something special on July 7th. I do not know why but we did. Every time something had to do with that number...we got involved.

"Bella so you are telling me she's alive right this instant? Where is she? _How_is she?" I demanded.

"Jake, after we got her heart beating again, she remained in the comma. She's been in it for 3 months. But this is why I called you, you see this morning she came around and...spoke."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said 'Get Jacob' then she passed out again."

What the hell is happening to this girl? I felt like a bolt of lightning passed through my body. I didn't answer.

"Hello? Hello? Jake? Jacob where _are_ you? I went to Billy's and he wouldn't give any information on you, and Alice can't get a clear vision on you or Lunna."

"Are you still in forks?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but where are _you_? Can you come here? To the house? Please? Renesmee needs you. And only you. I've realized every time you are around...she wakes up."

"Look, Bella, I would if I could but I'm not anywhere near Forks, even La Push." I explained.

"Well then where are you?" She asked.

"...Hawaii." I admitted, shy.

"What the hell are you doing in Hawaii, Jake? Why are you in Hawaii?" She asked, shocked.

"Bella, I live here now, with Lunna. And I honestly would come if I could but, I know if I do, Edward or someone there will rip me to shreds." I teased.

"No they won't because we actually...um well...called the Police and got samples of the buttons on the Life-Support machine. They swabbed it and took it to a lab. Your DNA wasn't found so there was no way it could of been you. I'm sorry. Just-you _have_to get out here."

"You called the _Police_on _me_? Whatever Bella, I'll see what I can do. I'll have to talk to Lunna about all this."

"Please do, just hurry, Renesmee needs you."

"Yeah, bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone, threw it onto a chair and stared at the sky for a bit then I let myself fall into the pool with a big splash.

"Jacob, what _are_you doing out here?" I heard Lunna ask as she was about to tie her bathrobe shut but I got a glance of what was underneath.

I chuckled. "I saw that, babe! Ha ha,"

"Good, you better get used to it. There's a whole lot where that came from." She said in a sexy tone.

I laughed and dived under the water.

Later that night I explained to her what we had to do and where we had to go.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean with your job and everything." I suggested.

"No way, I am so going to come, I need a break. This is a great idea. But I am sorry to hear about Renesmee. And Jake, I think you should go to their home. It really sounds like she needs you." Lunna agreed easily.

"Thank You, Lunna. Just let me call Bella and we should be packing by today and leave tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yep," She said already going to her walk-in closet, packing. She always made me laugh.

My mind centered down on Renesmee, and I wondered how a person could go in and out of a comma. Must of had something to do with being a hybrid, I guess. I was nervous about seeing her, how she was now. I continued fantasizing about Renesmee and if she would wake up when I got to Forks.

The night sky fell while Lunna and I watched the stars while swimmig in our pool that night.

((Alright, guys. I gave you 2 Chapters in 2 days, so that should be good for now. But don't you feel bad for Renesmee? And how mad at Jake are you for moving to Hawaii? And isn't horrible that Renesmee actually died? But she's alive now, still in a comma. Here's a taste of Chapter 9!!))

PREVIEW:

As I walked through the Cullen's door, I saw no one there. No sign of anyone being there, except for the lingering reek of vampires.

"Jacob!" I heard a voice from above. Alice. "We are upstairs, come quick." she commanded.

As I dashed up the stairs, I automatically saw the whole family. But one thing that was different was Bella and Edward surrounding a small figure on a white bed.

I was sure it was Renesmee.

"Please come here, Jake," Bella whispered.

I took slow steps forward, glared at Edward, then my eyes flickered down to the small girl.

She looked so much better now. Her skin tone was it's warm self, her hair had its volume and color back, and she just looked...like she was sleeping other than dying.

"Jake, she started to look like that once you called us and said you landed in Washington." Bella notified.

I smiled and lifted her hand, and cradled it in mine. The corners of her lips weakly bent up into a tiny smile.


	10. Arrival

((Hello, everyone! I am again so sorry that many chapters are coming in

late. Anyways to prove I am sorry, I owe you all a really good chapter,

right? Well, why don't I shut up, and let you enjoy? Sounds good, here you

go!))

Chapter 10

Bella POV

Scene: At the Cullen's home, upstairs tending to Renesmee, awaiting Jacob's

arrival.

What is going to happen? The big question that I knew no one could answer.

Not even Alice. Nor Edward or any other. Only time will tell.

"Bella?" Edward whispered coming up from behind me.

I turned my head but my eyes stayed down on my lifeless daughter. "Yes?"

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked, positioning his arms around my waist, chin

resting on my shoulder.

I hovered out of his hold, surprising both himself and I. "What isn't

wrong?" I said releasing my gaze off Renesmee and turning around towards my

dazzling husband. "Everything is wrong, Edward. Everything."

"Don't say that, you are just in shock that's all. Everything is going to be

alright." He promised.

"You don't know that. What if Jake comes and nothing happens? What if he had

absolutely nothing to do with all this? What if Renesmee..." I stopped,

knowing I couldn't say her name and the word 'dies' in the same sentence. I

turned back around to look at her.

"Bella, why are you even thinking like that? You and I both know that will

not happen. It should be the last thing on your mind. Stay positive, love."

I didn't answer, knowing he was right. He was always right.

Several moments passed in pure silence as Edward and I stared at our

daughter.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Edwards phone called out from her back pocket. He received it reflexively.

"Hello?" He asked, not caring to look at the caller ID.

I could hear the conversation even as he started to back up.

"Edward?" A familiar voice sounded.

I pretended not to care Edward was on the phone, so I just kept my position,

eaves dropping on the conversation.

"Jacob?"

"Um...yeah, anyways we just landed in Washington. We'll be up there in a few

hours. We have to book a hotel somewhere first." Jacob explained.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Renesmee's heartbeat sped up and her

whole appearance changed. Her hair magically lifted and got it's shiny,

bouncy self back, her skin tone died down from like a yellow-ish to it's

warm self. I could see her skin tighten a bit,muscles shift, and her face

went back to a neutral expression. I could sense her blood pumping through

her veins throughout her body. She was perfect. I stared at her in awe and

unbelief.

"Why are you going to stay at a hotel when you can go to your father's place

in La Push?" Edward asked, confused.

"Because it's our life, leech. Let it go. Lunna and I are going to go to a

hotel. We are going to check in and get a room. Then we are going to unpack.

After all that is done, I will drive up to Forks and fix your precious

little girl, alright?"

I knew I didn't want Jake to go through all this...money and stuff so my

instincts got the best of me. "Why don't they just stay here?" I asked out

of no where, which gave away my eaves dropping scheme. Dammit...

Edward glared at me, kind of puzzled.

Few moments passed.

"Hello? Was that Bella? Hello?" Jake called.

"I'm still here and yes that was Bella." Edward said with a chuckle. It

sounded like he was saying it more to me. "Jacob, I will call you back in a

minute, goodbye."

"B-" Edward cut him off and shut his phone with a snap.

"Bella, what are you suggesting?"

My eyes widened in embarrassment. "Sorry for listening in but...why don't we

just let Jake and Lunna stay here? It's so much easier for them." I

admitted.

"Love, I'm sorry, but what about...Rosalie? We both know Jacob and Rose will

be squawking all day and night. Also, adding onto that, we barley know

Lunna." He explained, making good points which annoyed me.

"That's just it, we need to get to know her, and this is..." I searched for

the right words. "A good time to do that. And I know you know that Rosalie

spends more time in her bedroom with Emmett and outside hunting then with

the family anyway." I fought back, trying to make him give in.

"Yes...but what about the rest of the family? What is their part in this?"

He asked, still fighting.

"Edward," I said with a sigh. "Just do it for Renesmee. Please." Then I

walked out of the room, downstairs to talk to everyone. I slowed my walking

and heard the sound of dialing on a phone. I smiled and continued down.

* * *

After getting everyone together, I tried to talk them into letting Jake

stay.

"Okay...since everyone is here now...I want to ask a favor." I started, my

eyes flickering back an forth to everyone. I could feel Edward leaning over

the railings above the living area.

Everyone stared directly at me, giving complete attention. "Okay, so I just

found out Jacob and Lunna landed and...well...I was wondering...if-" I was

slow at getting to the point, and I was nervous that they would disapprove

like Edward did.

"Spit it out already!" Emmet urged, cutting me off rudely. He was noticeably

impatient.

"Alright, alright." I took a deep breath in. "Jacob and Lunna need a place

to stay and I was wondering if they could stay here." I said it more like it

was one word and very quickly. I kind of mumbled it out, hoping they

wouldn't catch what I said even though I knew they did.

"Bella," Carlisle responded first after several seconds of silence. "Are you

capable of grasping the concept that Jacob and Lunna actually stay

here...with us? Among Rosalie,also, for that matter?" He asked.

"Um...yes..."

"Pshh, you have lost your mind. If you actually think I'm going to spend a

week in this house with one mutt, let along two, your freaking crazy."

Rosalie said in a annoying tone even with her musically gifted voice.

"Yes, Rose, I have lost my mind and I do think that you will spend a week

with them." I said, confident. Maybe a little too confident. Damn, what was

I doing? I was commanding Rosalie for crying out loud.

She took a deep stare at me, eyes narrowed.

"Well I have no problem with it. I mean I'm used to having Jake

around...even though he's been gone for almost half a year I think it's

fine! As long as I have someone to pick on, I'm good!" Alice said. I was so

happy she was with me on this, supporting the cause.

"Okay...so we have one yes and one no. Emmet, Jasper, your turn." I said,

praying.

"Well you guys know I'm barley in the house. Your lucky I'm here now." Emmet

said proudly. Thank goodness.

Rosalie gave him a look.

"I suppose if Alice has no disapproval, I am fine with it also." Jasper

agreed.

"Carlisle, Esme, would you mind?" I asked.

I heard Edward release a deep breath in disappointment. My gaze flickered up

to him for a second. I saw him roll his eyes.

"I think it is wonderful you are looking after Jake. He can stay...as long

as he takes a bath every now and then." Esme explained, still agreeing.

Carlisle nodded.

Gosh, all the guys in this house agree with their girl. Except Emmet, who

left Rose hanging.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I gave Esme and Carlisle a double hug. "I'm

going to call Jake!" Then I dashed out of the room and up to the second

deck. I looked back and say Rosalie pouting while everyone looked rather

excited for the future.

As I got back upstairs, I ran past Edward and went straight to Renesmee and

took her hand in mine. "Renesmee, sweetheart, Jake landed and he is coming,

he's coming and he is staying here." I knew she couldn't hear me, but I just

wanted to let her know.

I heard Edward clear his throat behind me. I ignored him.

"Bella!" He whispered.

I turned slowly. "What? Why can't you and Jacob just get along?" I asked.

"Do you not understand what you just did?"

"Yes, I do, Edward, now please be nice when they come." I begged.

I got my HTC HD2 cell phone out of my pocket and ran through my contacts for

the name 'Jake'.

"Yeah?" I heard after a few rings.

"Hey, Jake! Stay at our house. Please, come. We all want you here, Lunna can come too. You are 100% welcome here." I was actually surprised at myself for wanting Jake around so bad.

"100% welcome, huh? What about Rosalie?"

"Er...90% welcome. Come on, Jake, give me a break and just come and stay here." I begged.

"I don't know, Bella, I mean I really don't want to get in your way and whatever. And besides...you guys stink. Literally." He admited with a chuckle.

"Shut up! You are not going to be getting in our way. And you know we have like five unused bedrooms."

"Oh really? And what are they all used for? Alice's wardrobe?" He teased.

"Hey!" I heard Alice say from below.

"No...but" I gave up begging. "If you could at least think about it? I want you here Jake." I paused until an idea popped into my head. "Waitwaitwait, I know! Why don't you stay with Edward and I in the cottage? It's far from the house and we could all fit in there."

"What I don't understand is why you want me there so badly." He said ignoring my suggestion.

"I don't know...I just miss you, I guess. That's all."

"Hold on a sec." I could here Jake talking to Lunna in the background in mumbled tones.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes? So...what's going on?" I asked.

"We are going to stay with you."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Um...we're gonna get something to eat then we should be there in a couple hours."

"Okay! See you later, bye!" Then I hung up spun around to find Edward standing right in front of me with his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked knowing I was in trouble.

"You know what." He said, irritation lingering in his voice.

"Edward, Jacob and Lunna are going to stay with us...in the cottage with Renesmee." I said shyly.

"Bella, why did you-" I cut him off by gently kissing him on his lips.

"It's going to be alright." I was about to put my arms around his neck when he grabbed my wrists, stopping my motion.

"It better be. I do not need things taking a wrong turn and getting worse than they already are."

I could tell he was not happy with what I did. I felt both ashamed and exited at the same time. He released his grip and turned around, walking downstairs.

One thing did cross my mind after talking to Jake.

_Where the hell was he getting all this money?_

Scene: Jacob and Lunna are at the Airport.

Jacob POV

The only thing I kind of did was sit on a bench in the middle of the airport with my face in my hands while Lunna rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I didn't want to go. Didn't want to see Renesmee. Didn't want to watch her die.

"Jake..." Lunna said. "We have to go." I knew I couldn't. "She needs you."

No she doesn't. The only thing I do is make things worse. It happened twice because of my genius mind. "I-I can't." I lifted my head from my hands and looked into Lunna's eyes.

"Yes you can." She assured. Then she stood up and she gently pulled me up and we slowly walked towards the rental cars.

* * *

Driving towards the Cullen's house, I felt like nothing. Nothing but a killer. I knew I had to go. Even though I knew I would face the consequences if I didn't. And that would be regret. Regret that I left Renesmee...and left her suffering till her death did her part from this world.

As I took a last turn into the driveway, I could already smell the lingering scent of bloodsuckers. I saw Lunna wrinkling her nose. "I'm sorry. We don't have to stay here. We can go somewhere else."

"No. I'm fine. It just...needs getting used to, I guess." She responded, opening her door and stepping out.

We hesitantly walked towards the house and Lunna stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped and turned towards her, anxious. She was staring up at the huge house in awe and adoration. "What?" I asked, knowing _what._

"The house...it's....amazing. And we are gonna stay _here_?" She asked, facing me now.

"Uh...yeah...c'mon we have to get inside." I took her hand and pulled her gaze away from the house.

We got inside and no sign of anyone being there was anywhere. Well, except the smell but no one was in sight and nothing was out of place...as usual. I stepped deeper into my new _apartment structure._

"Jacob!" I heard a voice from above. Alice. "We are upstairs, come quick." she commanded.

As I dashed up the stairs, Lunna staying in her place knowing I needed to be alone with Renesmee, I automatically saw the whole family. But one thing that was different was Bella and Edward surrounding a small figure on a white bed.

Renesmee.

"Please come here, Jake," Bella whispered.

I took slow steps forward, glared at Edward, then my eyes flickered down to the small girl.

She looked so much better now. Her skin tone was it's warm self, her hair had its volume and color back, and she just looked...like she was sleeping other than dying.

"Jake, she started to look like that once you called us and said you landed in Washington." Bella notified.

I smiled and lifted her hand, and cradled it in mine. The corners of her lips weakly bent up into a tiny smile.

I gasped. "Renesmee?" Her eyes then weakly opened after a few failed attempts...and I saw that perfect golden color I loved.

((Well I hope you liked this Chapter...things will get better and back on track. Lately you must of been realizing that the story lags of and takes a different direction. But it will come together and all make sense again soon. Please wait for Chapter 11. Thank you!))


End file.
